Accurate and efficient tracking of proposed or as-built structures and the accompanying actual statuses has been repeatedly reported as a critical factor for the success of project control, including construction oversight and operations and maintenance. Despite the importance of monitoring, processing and representation are time-consuming and labor-intensive. In particular, existing techniques make it difficult and expensive to further analyze and visualize the as-built structures and their respective statuses. Improvements are needed.